Servicing a variety of customers distributed throughout a large telecommunications network requires a significant number of personnel and equipment employing a variety of workcenter processes. Many of these workcenter processes involve the execution of tasks such as tracking problem tickets, verifying problems, performing maintenance, and resolving telecommunications network issues by detecting problems, analyzing test results, and making network changes. The workcenter processes are often not optimized and are outdated, producing undesirable results such as prolonged problem resolution time periods, decreased telecommunications network performance, and added costs. By improving and automating workcenter processes, these undesirable results can be minimized. However, often it is difficult to determine which process steps in a workcenter process should be modified, improved, and/or automated. Thus, there is a need for a method of modeling and simulating workcenter processes to determine which steps in a workcenter process, if any, can or should be modified.